


Alternative Ending

by evanoracronwell



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Episode: s01e03 Tearin' Up My Heart, M/M, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes Use Their Words, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes Fluff, Protective Alex Manes, What Have I Done, What-If, malex are cosmic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanoracronwell/pseuds/evanoracronwell
Summary: What if Alex had agreed to go for a ride with Michael?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079423
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Alternative Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got a Beta ♥♥♥♥  
> Can thank u enough MidnightFox518.

"Leaving so soon? "

"Seen it before. I hate how it ends. "

"I'll tell you what, I'll split this sixer with you... if you let me watch from here."

"I don't know if this is a good idea" Michael replies uncertainly if he would be able to go through it all again with Alex.

"Please," He asks hopefully. "Who knows, today you may be surprised by an alternative ending you've never seen before"

He smiles at the cowboy with such a beautiful sparkle in his eyes that Michael can't say no, he knows he should, all that going back and forth with Alex was exhausting and breaking a new piece of his heart each time. But it was impossible to get away from him. So he just resigned himself and smiled as he lowered the back of the truck for the two of them to sit down.  
A few seconds later the movie starts and there are millions of ironic comments that Michael wants to make about the stupid alien clichés rolling on the screen, he remembers years ago when he joined Max and Isobel and they had fun watching movies like that, they made jokes and laugh until their bellies hurt. All he wanted at that moment was to do just that with Alex, to tell him who Michael Guerin really was. No more secrets. No more lies. And mostly, no longer walking away.

Feeling suffocated with all the repressed feelings in his heart, he gets up saying that he is going to buy popcorn. Alex smiles again and Michael can only do is smile back.  
Damn, he was still completely head over heels for Alex.

It has been more than half the film when Alex gets up stating that it is his turn to buy some food. Michael just agrees, he noticed how the airman had swung his injured leg a few times and even ran his hand over his thigh when he thought Michael wasn't looking. He was probably in pain from being in that position. Michael wanted to offer them to sit in the back of the trunk and stretch his legs, he wanted, even more, to be able to put Alex's leg over his and massage the aching stump. But the fear of being rejected made him quiet.

He feels a cold glance in his direction and doesn't take much time to find Jesse Manes a few meters ahead of him talking to Alex. With a resigned sigh Michael took a sip of his beer, he had no doubt that that conversation would result in something that would definitely hurt him. He just had to be happy for the little stolen moments he could get with Alex, he just had to pretend that tonight had been a normal date night where they shared popcorn and a sixer as a couple in a city where everyone knew about them. He just had to pretend and then maybe it would hurt less in the end.

When Alex comes back and sits next to him the air is completely different, even though he is still smiling at the cowboy, Michael notices the shadow in those beautiful eyes. He bites his lip tightly, holding on to not ask anything, he ignores struggling to the maximum to get attached in that little moment, there are so few already, he doesn't want to take any risk of shortening them more.

He is facing the already open door of the truck when Alex comes to him, although they have barely exchanged a word and have not even touched each other beyond their hands when picking up popcorn, that night was the closest to a relationship that he has had with Alex and he will be condemned if he does not try to stretch him as much as possible.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

Alex looks at him intensely, tilting his head slightly to the side without saying anything, making Michael nervous, afraid that that sentence has ruined things. Afraid of Alex walking away again.

"Alex?"

He holds his breath when Alex just keeps looking at him and then walks slowly towards him until his body touches Michael's, he raises the hand that doesn't hold the crutch by gripping the fabric of the cowboy's shirt between his fingers and pulling it still closer, close enough for your lips to be millimeters apart.

"What are you doing?"

Michael asks in a whisper because although many people have already left the drive-in was still very crowded and some people were even looking at both with curiosity.

"What I should have done a long time ago" He also answered in a whisper and smiled in a way that made Michael's knees shake. "I told you Michael, an alternative ending"

He abandons his crutch against the truck leaving his other hand free to wrap the cowboy's curls between his fingers and pull him into a kiss full of longing and passion and Michael feels his heart is going to explode out of his chest. Because here was Alex, kissing him delightfully in public without giving a fuck to everyone.  
And what could he do besides hug that beautiful man and get lost in the sweetest lips he has ever tasted in his life?  
He doesn't even know how long they're in each other's arms kissing, but when they finally part ways to get air, the drive-in is already much more empty. Alex's lips are red and swollen, his eyes are dark with desire and his hair is messy. He has never looked so beautiful. Unable to resist, he advances for another kiss, because he would never have enough of them, and Alex just laughs softly holding Michael by the chest and turns his face, which only gives the cowboy access to his neck where he deposits wet and sloppy kisses making Alex shiver.

"You promised me a ride, cowboy!"He murmurs in a hoarse voice and pulls Michael's hair when he kisses a sensitive spot making the airman moan.

"Mmmm" is the only answer he can give, too busy kissing the warm skin he loves, lost in the smell that haunted him for a decade.

"Michael!" Alex laughs beautifully. "Come on, cowboy, take me to the middle of the desert, like you did when we were teenagers. There you can have your nasty way with me as much as you want"

Michael doesn't have to be said twice, he walks around the truck practically running to open the door for Alex, who walks in laughing at the cowboy's desperation, he holds Michael by the face and kisses him again on the mouth before sliding across the seat and watching Michael run back and get in the truck and take the road to the desert as quickly as possible.

Hours later and Alex feels like he is touching the sky with such happiness that it invades his heart. The truck had been lined with some blankets that Michael still kept as a precaution, Alex had never felt so safe and loved as he now felt lying in Michael's arms facing him, covered with a thin blanket that would be useless to protect them from the cold in the desert, but Michael was hot enough to warm him up. His bodies were exhausted after orgasms and Alex could have sworn he was still able to feel Michael's hands and lips roaming every piece of his skin.

"I feel like this is all a dream!" Michael whispered without wanting to break the magic between them, his forehead still glued to Alex's, their bodies still entwined. "You actually kissed me in front of everyone"

"I always wanted to do that" he smiles, sliding his hands down the back of the cowboy's caressing it and then takes it to his face, gently fingering Michael's lips. "I should have done this a long time ago, I'm sorry for taking so long"

"It's okay, it was worth every second of waiting, but I hope you know that now I'm going to kiss you all the time in every corner of this city"

"Can't wait."

"Alex ... I ..."

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you, something I need to explain to you," Alex says in an uncertain voice and Michael just holds him in his arms wanting to show that he wouldn't go anywhere. "On your Airstream, that day when Isobel appeared ..."

"We don't need to talk about it."

"Yes, we do, you need to understand Michael why I reacted that way, why I was so afraid that she would see me and find out about us."

Alex gets up from Michael's arms to sit and the cowboy accompanies him, leaning against the side of the truck he pulls Alex back into his arms making the airman sit between his legs, facing him, and then passes the blanket over his shoulders from Alex who is shivering, but Michael knows it’s not from the cold.

"I never wanted to leave Roswell, enlist in the Air Force, it was never my intention and you know it" he starts in such a low tone that Michael wouldn't be able to hear him if he wasn't practically sitting on his lap.

"After what my dad did when he found us, all I wanted to do was disappear from Roswell, go away, and never come back. Leave with you. When he came into my room saying that the next morning he would take me to the enlistment. I actually laughed in his face, saying that it would never happen, that I would leave this shitty city, and that I would never see his face again. He was furious Michael, he seemed ready to kill me when he asked if in my plans I was included you "Alex touched Michael's face and smiled softly. "I faced him for the first time and said yes, you were my plan, that we would leave together far away from him, I hadn't even told you any of this, but I was full of plans, of hopes that we got out of here. We would go to Albuquerque, you would study at UNM, I would get some job and write music, we could rent a place very cheap. Start our life together "

"I would have gone with you" Michael replied in a voice muffled by emotion. "In the blink of an eye, no doubt. I would have gone with you"

"It would have been perfect" Alex kissed him quickly on the lips. "He knew, however, about your scholarship. My father laughed at me and said that he knew the dean of UNM and that it only took one phone call and you would lose the scholarship. I knew he had that power, but I still held my head up and faced him. I said the college wouldn’t be stupid to lose a genius like you as a student, and even if they were, any other college in the world would be happy to receive you and he couldn’t meet all the deans of all colleges. " the airman shrugged and forced a smile so broken it broke Michael's heart. "What is the point of getting into any college, if he's not making out of Roswell alive."

"No!" Michael felt the air disappear and grabbed Alex's shoulders and pulled him closer. This couldn't be true.

"This is what he told me and I froze inside, my father took his time explaining that you had no family and always slept in the truck somewhere in the desert, people disappear every day, a fight where you got the worst, a robbery that you tried to react to. He illustrated several ways to make you disappear. And after everything he did to me, every time I ended at the hospital and he managed that no one ever questioned him. I knew he might as well keep that promise. So the next day I enlisted. "

"No, Alex ... you should have told me, we could ..."

"Nothing, we couldn't do anything Michael. We were two teenagers with no one in the world. My dad had enough power to carry out any threat without anyone ever suspecting him. I couldn't let anything happen to you, I had to protect you this time." he looks directly at Michael's injured hand.

The cowboy doesn't know what to say, the two are shedding tears without even realizing it, Michael just hugs Alex tighter and pulls him onto his lap, holding his face in his hands and pulling him until his foreheads touch.

"You went to war Alex, you came close to death more times than I like to imagine, you lost a leg. All this because of me and I ..."

"No!" Alex interrupts him by forcing Michael to face him. "For you Michael, it was for you, never because of you. And I would do it all again without a second thought. I would go to war, face death, and lose my leg, a thousand times if it was necessary to keep my father away from you. "

"No, you can't..."

"I can, what I can't is let him hurt you because of me. Just because I fell in love with you. When I came back to the city and saw you here, when we kissed at the reunion, for the first time in all these years I had hope again, I felt happiness again I thought I had left my fear behind. Damn Michael, I'm a Captain now, I outrank him. But even so, when the idea of him knowing about us came to my mind all I could think about was that damn shed, that damn hammer. That's why I freaked out when Isobel showed up, that's why I was so scared "

"She would never say anything, Alex she would never ..."

"I know, my love, I know she is like a sister to you. But at the time I couldn't think of anything else. Michael, you need to believe me, I was never ashamed that people would know about us. It always was afraid of what my dad could do to you "

"He can no longer hurt us, baby, we are adults now. We can fight him"

"I know, he can't touch us anymore" He smiled curling up in Michael's arms.

"I'm sorry Alex, you went through hell for me and all this time I thought you abandoned me" his voice breaks and he can't stop the tears from coming out. "I'm sorry, so sorry"

"No, baby, I didn't tell you these things to make you feel guilty Michael. I just wanted to let you know that I never wanted to leave" he wipes the cowboy's tears with his fingertips and smiles trying to make Michael feel better, "We are together now, he can no longer come between us. We have the rest of our lives to live everything we dream of living. That's why I told you everything, I don't want anything between us, Michael, no hurting, no secrets, no lies. "

Then Alex kissed him with such purity and passion that he shut up anything Michael might want to say, but he didn’t shut up his heart that screamed with remorse. Because Alex, his beautiful and incredible Alex, had exposed his heart to him and Michael still had a huge secret that could change everything between them.

"Alex," he murmured as they pulled away, Alex's disheveled sight made him want to give up everything and kiss him again, but he just took a breath and calmed down. "There is one thing you need to know, about me. Where I came from, who I am ... what I am."

So before Alex can question anything, Michael tells everything. From the moment he woke up naked in the middle of the desert beside Max and Isobel. He tells every detail of all the years of his life, the shelters, the foster homes, the tortures, the first time he discovered the powers, the escapes from the foster homes, meeting Max and Isobel again, about how meeting Alex made him feel that he belonged in this world ... he tells everything without hiding any details, not even about Rosa. His heart is beating fast and he runs over the words for fear of Alex running away, but he just remains silent and looking at Michael as if he is glazed at every word, he doesn't move from Michael's lap and he doesn't move away when Michael touches him. He just listens.

"Alex, please say something!" Michael pleads when seconds pass after he finishes everything and Alex remains silent.

"So ... aliens?"

"Yes, aliens"

"Max and Isobel too"

"Them too"

"Isobel can invade people's minds and Max can heal and the electricity thing"

"Something like that"

"Ok" he shrugs his shoulders calmly.

"OK?!"

"Yes, okay"

"Is that all you are going to say? After all that I told you? Won't you freak out, run?"

"Michael," he said in a firm voice and held Michael's face in his hands. "I love you. I don't care if you're human or a bald, green creature with antennae and tentacles instead of arms. There is nothing that will make me leave. Nothing"

"I love you"

That's all he can say, his voice is broken and he doesn't even try to hold back his tears, he kisses Alex without being able to take the huge smile off his lips.

"So ... telekinesis?" he raises his eyebrow and Michael lets out a low laugh

"Yeah, telekinesis"

To demonstrate he makes the tube of lubricant that was lost between the blankets levitate until Alex's hand takes it with a wicked smile

"This is going to be, deliciously useful"

The two laugh, letting the sound echo through the darkness of the desert, and get lost in each other's arms with a promise of a future together.


End file.
